


TWICE Short Stories

by twinklinghirai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Idols, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklinghirai/pseuds/twinklinghirai
Summary: i write when i’m bored and this twice short stories collection is the result of that. pls ignore any mistakes, i mainly write super late at night when i’m like half delusional from lack of sleep :)
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Chou Tzuyu, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Chou Tzuyu, Im Nayeon/Hirai Momo, Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana, Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina, Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Im Nayeon/Son Chaeyoung, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Chou Tzuyu, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Minatozaki Sana/Chou Tzuyu, Minatozaki Sana/Kim Dahyun, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Son Chaeyoung, Myoui Mina/Chou Tzuyu, Myoui Mina/Kim Dahyun, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Chou Tzuyu, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Myoui Mina, Park Jisoo | Jihyo/Son Chaeyoung, Son Chaeyoung/Chou Tzuyu, Yoo Jeongyeon/Chou Tzuyu, Yoo Jeongyeon/Hirai Momo, Yoo Jeongyeon/Kim Dahyun, Yoo Jeongyeon/Myoui Mina, Yoo Jeongyeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Yoo Jeongyeon/Son Chaeyoung, kim dahyun - Relationship, park jisoo | jihyo - Relationship, yoo jeongyeon/minatozaki sana
Kudos: 39





	1. view from the stars | mochaeng

**Author's Note:**

> don’t be too harsh on me. enjoy and feel special.
> 
> (corny... whatever)

Jet lag kicking in makes the three girls decide to head to their respective hotel rooms after walking alongside the beach for about an hour after their plane landed and they arrived at the hotel.

"See you guys in the morning!" Nayeon says to Sana and Momo as she closes the door to her hotel room. Sana and Momo waving in response.

They're in Hawaii for Nayeon's bachelorette party. She's getting married to Jeongyeon, someone Sana and Momo approve of greatly. So, after Nayeon announced she wanted to travel somewhere with them two before she's a married woman, they both agreed. Sana, of course, being the most excited out of the bunch because she loves to do all of the planning. Plane tickets, hotel room, and itinerary were all planned by her. The older girls trusted her.

Momo makes her way into her room and drops her suitcase off on the sofa by the door leading out to the balcony. She admires the room, walking around for a few minutes. Mentally applauding her best friend for her amazing taste in hotels, Sana sure knows what's good.

She sighs as she tries to decide if she wants to unpack or not. They're staying in Hawaii for a week. But packing stuff back into the suitcase is also a hassle. She decides against it and instead just plops herself down on the bed in front of her. 

After an hour of just tossing and turning, she gets up off the bed angrily.

"Why can't I fucking sleep?" She mumbles to herself as she stands in front of the body-length mirror that's near the bathroom. Putting her hair up into a messy bun with her bangs coming down her forehead.

She walks towards the balcony and opens the door, just leaning against the wall and letting the cool Hawaiian breeze hit her face. The smell of the ocean instantly calming her down and she smiles. Hawaii is her and her best friends favorite travel destination and she couldn’t be happier to be here with them.

There's music coming from somewhere not too far. Momo peaks her head out further and sees a bar area down at the beach and she smiles at the vibe it's giving off. Warm but cool at the same time, very inviting. Dim lights and comforting music coming from the speakers.

A drink doesn't sound too bad, Momo thinks to herself. So, that's what she does. She heads to the beach alone to grab a drink, hoping she can sleep better after she distracts herself for a bit.

Once she gets to the bar she sits at the only empty stool right in front of the bartender. Beside her, a girl with blonde short hair that's wearing a leather jacket with a pink fruity drink in front of her. Momo doesn't pay too much attention to her as the girl has her head down, and Momo herself is too tired to engage in any conversation.

"I'll get whatever she has in front of her." Momo tells the bartender who is a tall Polynesian woman with beautiful curly hair. At that, the woman smiles at her and starts making the drink. The blonde girl beside her hearing that finally lifts her head up from her hands.

She turns to face the girl and smiles. She's gorgeous, Momo thinks.

The girl's blonde, short hair framing her face perfectly. The small beauty mark under the girl's bottom lip catching Momo's attention. Her eyes are a dark brown but still managing to pull Momo in even with the dim lighting at the bar. The girl's cheeks with a slight redness to them making Momo's heart flutter.

She's pulled out of her thoughts by the bartender setting her drink down in front of her.

"Thank you." Momo replies softly.

She sips the new drink cautiously, eyeing the pretty girl through the corner of her eye.

"Chaeyoung." The girl says. 

Momo nearly chokes when she realizes she clearly wasn't eyeing her discreetly. She sets her drink down and shyly turns towards the girl.

"Huh?" Momo asks, knowing exactly what the girl said.

The blonde-haired girl chuckles lightly. "My name. It's Chaeyoung." 

Korean. That gives us something in common. Momo thinks happily. 

"Oh. Hi, I'm Momo."

Chaeyoung giggles cutely. "Momo?" 

She nods. She's used to getting asked about her name and she can tell Chaeyoung is Korean so she doesn't get offended. Being Japanese and living in South Korea for the past four years has gotten her used to getting questioned about her Japanese name.

"I'm Japanese. It means peach." Momo responds.

"It's cute. It suits you," Chaeyoung tells her and sips her pink drink in front of her. "I'm Korean. I thought you were as well for a quick second then I took a look at you." 

Momo chuckles. "I live in Seoul, actually. I've been there for about four years now." 

Chaeyoung turns towards the Japanese girl, intrigued by what she just said. Facing her fully with a slightly shocked look on her face.

"Japanese living in Seoul? Your English is perfect." The blonde-haired girl says. Momo giggles.

She also gets that a lot. "I'm a choreographer so I travel a lot, or I used to. I studied in Florida for three years before I decided being a choreographer to K-Pop idols is not only where the money is at, but that I liked working for major training companies and interacting with the trainees. The setting suits me and it's closer to Japan where my family is so it's a win-win for me. I think Seoul is where I was from in my past life." Momo explains.

She shocks herself with how much she just told the stranger beside her. Questioning herself with why she's so comfortable around the girl already. 

"Too much information? Or is that what people do at bars?" Momo says with a laugh.

Chaeyoung laughs warmly beside her and puts a hand on Momo's shoulder. 

Momo shivers at the contact, hoping Chaeyoung didn't notice. Maybe it’s the alcohol.

"Don't worry. I enjoyed that mini story," The Korean girl smiles and takes another sip of her drink. "I'm a photographer. I was born in Los Angeles, hence my English. My family decided to move back to Seoul when I was ten so that's where I currently reside. I shoot for some magazines here and there and am also available for stuff like weddings. I've worked with some idols myself." 

She is so... hot. Momo thinks as she smiles sweetly.

"Oh, wow. How are we both residing in Seoul, but end up meeting in Hawaii of all places," Momo responds with a chuckle. They both take a sip of their drinks. "What is this, by the way?" She asks.

"The drink? It's called 'view from the stars'. Maui is probably my favorite vacation spot so I come often and I always drink this. It's gin." Chaeyoung tells her.

Views from the stars? How fitting. Momo says to herself as she looks up at the sky and sees a multitude of stars staring down at them. 

"You wanna join me for a walk?" Chaeyoung asks, standing up with her shoes in her hand. 

At that, Momo's mind goes into overdrive. She's comfortable around Chaeyoung within an hour or less, but she doesn't know if she should question that or just go with the flow. She is in Hawaii to let loose, right? What could possibly go wrong.

Momo stands up after downing her drink. Deciding to go on the walk with Chaeyoung. The Korean girl hands the bartender a twenty-dollar bill and Momo frowns, going to pull out money from her side-bag.

"I got it." Chaeyoung tells her.

Momo frowns again. "What? No. You don’t even know me."

Chaeyoung laughs and pulls the older girl's hands towards her. Momo shocked at the younger girl's act, just lets herself get pulled away from the bar.

"Okay, okay wait," Momo struggles to get out through her giggles. "Who even are you?" She says sarcastically as she bends down and grabs her flip flops. She shivers at the contact of her feet with the wet sand.

"Isn't that why you're still here with me?" Chaeyoung says back as they walk. 

"Good point." 

They walk in silence for a few moments, just enjoying the scenery. Momo smiles as she looks over at Chaeyoung and sees the moonlight illuminating the girl's beautiful facial features.

"You said you come to Hawaii often? You fly solo?" Momo asks, breaking the silence.

She sees Chaeyoung shake her head. "I mean, I have come here by myself just once, but I prefer to be here with my friends. I'm here with my three best friends this time. Mina, Tzuyu, and Dahyun. We're just here to de-stress," Chaeyoung looks over at Momo, "and you?" 

Momo hums in response. "I'm here with my two best friends. Sana and Nayeon. Sana and I are the maids of honor at Nayeon's wedding so this is a bachelorette party type of thing." 

Chaeyoung smiles. "A wedding? Can I be invited?" She asks playfully. 

The older girl laughs. "Depends how much I like you by the end of the night." 

"I'd say you already like me enough." Chaeyoung responds confidently and winks when Momo's eyes widen. 

The younger girl laughs. "Oh, whatever." Momo replies while playfully pushing Chaeyoung's shoulder.

The two girls continue walking, just learning more about each other and enjoying each other's presence, more than they both are used to for two people who just met. They end up at another bar on other side of the beach, but still not too far from Momo's hotel.

Both of them order a round of shots of tequila, deciding they want to loosen up a bit more since it's only ten at night.

"Where are you staying?" Chaeyoung asks as she downs yet another shot.

"Lanai, not too far from here." Momo replies and gulps her third shot down.

Chaeyoung nods. "Mm. I'm staying there as well. Room 237." 

Momo's eyes widen and she squeals. "What?! I'm staying in room 250, isn't that on the same hall? My friends are staying right across from me." A semi tipsy Momo says happily.

"It's like we were meant to be." The younger girl tells a smiling Momo who giggles at that.

They sit in silence as they gulp down two more shots of tequila. 

Chaeyoung rests her hand on top of Momo's and caresses it. Momo melts at the contact and smiles.

"Should we head back to our hotel now?" Chaeyoung asks softly. The Japanese girl immediately grasping what the younger girl is implying. And she doesn't know if it's the alcohol talking or if it's that she already really likes Chaeyoung, but she agrees.

"Only if we hurry." She replies. 

At that, the two girls pay for their drinks and rush to the hotel. The second they get there, they waste no time and run over to the elevator to head up to their floor. With Chaeyoung's room being closer, they head into hers.

Clothes immediately being ripped off and left as a path leading to the bed. The moment is full of urgency and curiosity. Both of them wanting to learn about the other's body and kiss at every crevice.

It’s Momo’s first one night stand and not only is the alcohol controlling her brain, but also the adrenaline of it being her first (and her finding Chaeyoung incredibly hot).

Momo comes five times. Chaeyoung comes four.

“That was...” Chaeyoung breathes.

Momo let’s out a lazy laugh. “Yeah.”

The Japanese girl gains some strength in her arms and leans on her elbow to look over at the blonde girl beside her.

“If my whole body didn’t feel like jell-o right now, I wouldn’t owe you one. But I do.” Momo says, tracing the tattoo on Chaeyoung’s arm.

Chaeyoung chuckles. “Is that an excuse to see me again?”

“I don’t know. Depends.” 

“Mm, well, in that case, yeah you owe me one.” The blonde girl replies with a wink and leans over to peck Momo’s lips one last time before the two drift off to sleep.


	2. sweetness | mimo

Momo stood outside of Mina’s apartment with two boxes of takeout in her hands. The butterflies in her belly and the huge smile plastered across her face not allowing her to knock. She wanted to seem cool, calm, and collected when Mina opened the door and she needed a few seconds to gather herself before knocking. She had a right to be nervous, she thought to herself. It had been a few weeks since the pair had seen each other, due to Mina being on vacation across Europe with her family, and she was nervous to finally see her Not-Yet-Girlfriend.

(Would be _actual real girlfriend_ if she wasn’t too scared to make a damn move!)

After taking a few deep breaths, she knocked. Not too long after, the younger girl opens the door and smiles brightly at Momo.

The older girl’s heart aches, more than happy to _finally_ be in the presence of the elegant younger girl. Angelic, just as Momo remembered. Mina’s smile instantly being able to to calm Momo down. 

“I- I brought a little bit of everything. Is that okay?” Momo asks, stepping inside once Mina ushers her in. 

“It’s perfect.” 

Mina takes them from her and leads the way into the living room, where she sets the food down on the coffee table so they can eat.

“How was your day, Momo-rin?” Mina asks sweetly, sliding some chopsticks over to Momo as she begins eating.

Momo shrugs and thinks to herself. Her day was uneventful. She went to her only class of the day and later went home, did some homework, and waited until Mina texted her letting her know she was finally free.

Still, Momo doesn’t consider herself clingy. Nope. Not clingy whatsoever. So what that she was doing nothing but waiting for Mina to finally text her.

“Boring. I had one class today like my usual Friday’s and I didn’t have to go into work. Pretty uneventful,” She replies and shoves a piece of chicken in her mouth.

Mina chuckles as she watches the older girl, her heart fluttering at the sight. Not that it was anything special, she was simply watching the girl eat, but Mina couldn’t help but get worked up. Momo simply exists and it makes Mina melt. Vice versa as well. 

“But now I’m here with you, so obviously my day has gotten significantly better.” Momo finishes after she swallows her food.

The younger girl winks. “Yeah? I have that affect on you, baby?” 

Momo’s cheeks instantly flush red at the wink and the pet name thrown her way, especially being that it’s the first time Mina calls her that.

“You’re cute, Momo-rin. I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” 

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to text or call you like usual while I was away. I was hoping you wouldn’t be too angry with me. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” Mina pouts, scooting closer to Momo.

Momo melts and looks at Mina with a smile causing Mina to lean over and kiss the corner of her lips.

“It’s okay, I understand.” Momo says and at this point Momo is rethinking that thought she has of herself definitely _not_ being clingy. She can’t help it.

Mina is reassuring, caring, and sweet. How could Momo not be clingy?

“Exams are next week and I know you take your final exam on Wednesday just like me, so I’m all yours after that, baby.” Mina says, grabbing Momo’s free hand and caressing it. 

Momo swears she’ll pass out at any moment if Mina keeps this up. She’s never felt this vibe coming from Mina, not that she’s complaining. Never that.

“You miss me that much?” Momo pushes passed the butterflies in her belly still not letting her fully relax as she responds nonchalantly.

“Is it that hard to believe that I miss my baby?” 

Momo is a blushing mess at this point. Mina is on a roll and Momo doesn’t know how much more of this cuteness she can take.

“I’m sorry. I really missed you too.” 

The girls decide to abandon their food and clean up, storing the leftovers in Mina’s fridge while Mina insists Momo takes it with her whenever she decides to leave. 

They migrate over to the couch where Momo lays between Mina’s legs, head resting on Mina’s tummy as Mina massages her scalp. Some Toy Story movie playing in the background that the girls end up ignoring as they delve into a conversation.

“Are you okay? At work, I mean. I worry.” Mina says softly, the genuine concern lacing her voice.

Momo smiles and starts caressing Mina’s legs gently.

“I’m fine now. I don’t want you to worry about me.” Momo responds. 

After Momo told Mina about a horrible incident she had at work with a customer, Mina always checks up on her.

“I can’t help it. That was a scary situation.” Mina mumbles.

Momo looks up at the girl and smiles. She grabs her hand and places a soft kiss on it.

This attentive Mina is Momo’s favorite side of Mina so far. She could bask in it all day and night and she will definitely be taking advantage of Mina’s proposition of spending all break together.

Without thinking about it twice, Momo spins around so she’s straddling Mina and plants a kiss on the other girl’s lips. Wrapping her arms around Mina’s neck when they pull away and resting her forehead on hers. 

They both smile and Mina leans impossibly closer and starts peppering Momo’s face with light kisses.

Momo blushes and ends up dipping her head into the crook of Mina’s neck as Mina wraps her arms around the older girl.

“What was that for?” Mina asks as she gently caresses Momo’s back. 

“I just wanted to. Is it not allowed or something?” Momo says sarcastically, attempting to not sound like the blushing mess she absolutely is right now.

Mina chuckles. “Oh, yeah, please do it more often.”

That’s how the two girls end their night. Cuddled up on the couch before Momo eventually has to leave, seeing as she has work in the morning. Mina didn’t give up without a fight, though. She tried to convince Momo to call off of work last minute and Momo almost gave in, but she terribly needs the extra money right now.

-

Wednesday, the day of Mina and Momo’s final exam rolls around and the girls are just ready to get this semester over with. They’re fed up. 

Mina has an eight A.M. exam that last two hours, which the girl thinks is perfect because she’ll be free before Momo and she just wants to surprise the older girl with hot chocolate after her exam is over at noon.

So, Mina does just that. She believes she did well on exam and for once, she’s not doubting her abilities. After her exam is over, she goes back home to take a nap before it’s time to go find Momo. 

She wakes up to her alarm at eleven-thirty and starts making her way to the cafe with her roommate (that also happens to be her best friend) Nayeon who is going there to study.

“You and Momo are cute, Minari. Plus, she seems like a really sweet girl. When can I meet her?” Nayeon states as they walk into the cafe and stand in line.

Mina blushes and smiles. “Soon, maybe. During the break.”

“What drink does she like? Someone’s drink order says a lot about them as a person.” Nayeon says matter-of-factly, making Mina shake her head and chuckle.

“She likes hot chocolate. What does that say about her?”

“Oh, I didn’t say I _knew_ what someone’s order says about them, but I’ve just heard others say it.” Nayeon shrugs and both of the girls laugh.

Nayeon orders her and Mina’s usual before ordering Momo’s hot chocolate quickly before Mina can even decline her buying the drinks.

After Nayeon pays, Mina pouts and thanks her.

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to. Especially not for her, you don’t know her. You didn’t even give me time to stop you.” Mina frowns, earning a laugh from Nayeon. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don’t know her but the girl that has my best friend feeling _this_ happy, the least she deserves is hot chocolate from me.”

Mina kisses Nayeon’s cheek and pulls her into a side hug.

“Love you, unnie.”

“I know,” Nayeon responds with a smile as she hands Mina the two drinks. “Now, go. Before this gets cold.”

Mina smiles and thanks her best friend one last time before heading towards the building Momo is in (knowing this from past experience of when she would walk Momo to class). 

She sends Momo a quick text letting her know she’s waiting at the entrance for her and not too long after, Mina sees the older girl walking down the steps and immediately smiling when she sees her.

“Hi, baby. Here.” Mina says as she hands Momo her hot chocolate and pecks her lips.

“Thank you, angel.” Momo smiles and sees Mina’s arm out, waiting for her to link their arms together, so that’s what she does as they begin walking.

“How did your exam go?”

Momo takes a sip of her hot chocolate and shrugs. “Just hoping I did well. I’m kind of doubting myself, even though I tried my best.”

“I promise it’ll be okay. I know you did great anyway, all you did was study for that class.” Mina chuckles.

Momo caresses Mina’s hand and Mina smiles at her.

“Can we go to your place, please?” Momo asks as she gives Mina the puppy dog eyes.

“It was my place two nights ago! You know I prefer yours, but sure. Next time I get to decide.” Mina tells her as she pulls out the key to her apartment as they step into the elevator.

Momo nods. “Mhm. Whatever you say.”

Mina gives Momo the side eye causing Momo to laugh.

As soon as the girls step into Mina’s apartment, Mina tells Momo to get comfortable.

“You hungry? Nayeon made kimchi fried rice last night and it’s amazing.” Mina yells from the kitchen as Momo sits in the living room.

“She wouldn’t mind me having some?”

Mina laughs from the kitchen, making Momo frown.

“Of course not. Anyway, speaking of Nayeon,” Mina begins as she warms up the fried rice in the microwave. While that’s heating up she leans on the doorframe of the kitchen, looking over at Momo. “She wants to meet you. Also, she bought you that hot chocolate and she didn’t even give me time to deny her paying for it, so I hope you’re enjoying it.” 

Momo’s eyes widen and she pouts. “What a sweetheart! I would love to meet her.” 

Mina smiles at the thought of her two favorite people in the world meeting.

“I told her soon, but if you finally decide this is the night you want to have a sleepover with me, then tonight,” Mina says as she walks into the living room with the fried rice and two spoons. “And by sleepover, I mean a literal sleepover. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, if you’re not ready yet.”

Momo smiles, taking the spoon Mina is handing her. 

Momo has never felt pressured by Mina to move too fast and that’s something she’s really grateful for.

“Yeah. I don’t work tomorrow morning so I’ll stay.” 

Mina smiles widely. “Really, baby? I hope you haven’t felt pressured by me to sleepover, but I really mean it when I say that watching you leave me at the end of the night is the worst part of my day.”

Momo’s heart skips a beat, her cheeks turning a cute shade of pink at Mina’s words. 

“Seeing you blush? Hm, probably my second favorite part of my day. First place being seeing you smile.” Mina is serious, but laughs anyway because she knows Momo hates when she points out her blushing.

“Shut up!” The older girl retorts, turning her face opposite of Mina.

They enjoy some small talk about finals week as they finish up the food, then Momo washes the remaining dishes in the sink as a way to help out.

“Mina?” Momo yells out as she finishes up with the dishes. 

“Yes, baby?” 

There it is again. That pet name Momo is sure she’ll never get used to hearing coming from her Mina.

“I don’t have any clothes here. I need to shower.” Momo pouts as she walks back into the living room and settles on the couch next to Mina.

“Does that mean you want to stay for more than one night because I am most definitely not stopping you.”

Momo chuckles and playfully shoves Mina’s shoulder.

“Focus! I need my clothes.” 

“Doesn’t Sana work at the library down the street from here? Could she drop some clothes off?” Mina asks.

Momo smiles. “What would I do without you, Minari?” She says as she sends a text to Sana.

“Walk to your apartment and then back to mine for some clothes.” Mina replies smartly and Momo pouts.

“I’m kidding, baby, I would’ve definitely gone with you.”

The two girls are distracted from their conversation as the door to the apartment opens and shuts.

“MINA-YAH! MY FINAL PRESENTATION WENT SO WELL. I SENSE A ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT IN MY FUTURE! NOT TO TOOT MY OWN HORN BUT TOOT FUCKING TOOT!” An excited Nayeon yells happily stepping into the apartment.

Momo and Mina look at each other as Momo tries not to laugh.

“Mina?!” Nayeon asks, making her way into the kitchen first instead of the living room.

“In the living room! That’s amazing, unnie! I’m so proud of you.” Mina yells back as she sees Nayeon rounding the corner, not yet aware of Momo’s presence.

Nayeon’s mouth forms an ‘o’ when she finally spots the girl.

“No way. Is this _the_ Momo? The famous Momo?” Nayeon asks smiling cutely.

Mina nods with a smile and Momo gets up to greet her. 

“No, don’t bow at me, are you kidding? Give me a hug!” Nayeon says, pulling Momo into a hug.

Momo smiles, all traces of shyness going away at the lively girl in front of her.

“I’m Nayeon, by the way. _The_ Im Nayeon Mina has talked to you about.” Nayeon introduces herself, dusting some imaginary dust off her shoulder.

Momo chuckles and sees Nayeon making herself comfortable on the couch opposite of her and Mina so she sits back down as well.

“Hirai Momo. Thank you for the hot chocolate and the fried rice, by the way. You can _really_ cook.” 

Nayeon smiles. “You liked the rice?! Probably my finest work yet. I like receiving compliments on my work that come from other people besides Mina for once.”

The girls laugh.

“Anyway, I wasn’t even supposed to be home this early,” Nayeon begins and looks over at Mina.

“Yeah, you weren’t.” Mina replies.

Momo slaps Mina’s thigh playfully at the way that comment came out.

“You see how I get treated around here, Momo? It’s sad, really.” Nayeon says in an extremely dramatic and sarcastic tone that causes Momo to laugh.

“Like I was saying, I wasn’t supposed to be here this early, but my coworker asked if she could cover my shift for me so I obviously didn’t deny it. Something about needing extra hours,” Nayeon explains. “Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your way in about ten minutes though because Jeongyeon is on her way to pick me up.” The girl finishes.

“Jeongyeon is her girlfriend.” Mina let’s Momo know.

Nayeon nods proudly with a smile.

Soon after Nayeon leaves with her girlfriend, Sana shows up with Momo’s clothes. Whispering a “don’t have too much fun” in Momo’s ear.

Momo decides to get in the shower and Mina just lays on her bed waiting for the girl to finish up.

To say Momo is happy being in Mina’s presence would be an understatement. She loves every second of it and wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world.

When Momo walks out of the bathroom with her wet hair in a messy bun and an oversized t-shirt covering her body, Mina can’t help but stare.

“You’re drooling.” Momo teases.

Mina smiles and doesn’t attempt to joke around the matter. “Yeah, I can’t help but stare when my baby is _this_ gorgeous.”

And Momo swears she’ll melt away at those simple words.

“Come here, I’ll massage your feet. I know you said you’re tired from being in the dance studio all of yesterday.” Mina suggests as she reaches over and grabs the bottle of lotion Momo just set down on the nightstand.

“I’ll only let you if you let me give you a back massage afterwards, since you always decline. Your back has been in pain from ballet for ages now.” 

Mina smiles. “Deal. Now, come here.” 

Momo giggles and lays on Mina’s bed, happily.

“I could get used to this.” Momo says as Mina begins her foot massage.

Mina chuckles, but doesn’t respond right away and Momo notices her eyebrows are furrowed slightly in thought.

“Yeah, I think it’d be fair for you to get used to it because I want you to be my girlfriend, like officially. And maybe, just maybe, massages will be a regular.” Mina spits out, tone as casual as ever, catching Momo by surprise.

Mina laughs at Momo’s expression and just continues the massage, starting to massage Momo’s calves as well.

“You’re bribing me to be your girlfriend with massages?” Momo teases as she smiles.

Mina chuckles. “I have a way with words, don’t I?”

“Well, you’re in luck. I would love to see massages coming from you in my future.” Momo answers, smiling at Mina who leans over and pecks her lips.

“I’ll be your own personal masseuse.”


End file.
